My Love Is Nothing but Your drug!
by HuNtEr At MiDnIgHt
Summary: Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover Find a knocked-out Demi-god. What happenes when Nico starts to have feelings for her? NicoxOc. First Story! Please No Flaming Me! Thank  :


So this is my First story! Yay! It's about Nice and an Oc. I do write Thalico's!Anyway Please No Flaming!

* * *

><p>Ellie's P.O.V<p>

I quietly climbed through the trees as it followed me. It had 2 long horns and with browns fur, It's eyes like solid rock. It is very buff, it looks like a bull. A minotaur...I'm sure this is the end for me so I'm going out with a fight.

I then, took out my sword that I named "Death to You!",  
>and stabbed the minotaur in its shin. I jumped on its back and sliced at its shoulder blades. It roared…I'm not sure if it was in pain or just shocked. I guess I'm gonna find out soon. Just when I thought that he threw me off his back and I hit my head on a tree. My vision started to get blurry and I saw it charge me. I had enough strength to left my sword up and stab it, the monster then started to turn to powder and die. I then drifted into blackness, but not before I saw 3 boys and 2 girls run up to me.<p>

Nico's P.O.V

We saw a girl fighting a Minotaur all by herself. We got there as she stabbed it and it died, she then passed out. I thought to myself about how she got there? I guess we'll find out.

"Percy, Annabeth I'll carry her back to camp." I said.

Right now I was with Annabeth, who has long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, Percy, who has black hair and sea green eyes, Thalia, who had black hair that was spiked and had icy blue eyes and Grover who was a satyr with curly hair and brown eyes.  
>"Okay!" They said,<p>

I went to pick her up and she wasn't very heavy.

Thalia stared at me and smiled. I smiled back, see Thalia WAS a hunter for Artemis, but she quit because she didn't feel the rush anymore. Thalia grabbed my stuff. Her icy blue eyes bored into my black ones. I turned away and looked at this girl. She had Black and Red hair, she was wearing an 'Escape the Fate' shirt and blood red skinny jeans, with a thin layer of eye liner on. I ran to catch up to the rest, when I got there Percy and Annabeth were talking about if this girl had been in fights like this before. Since they were busy I turned to Thalia "Hey"I said quietly, She smiled and said "Hey Death Breathe whatcha doing?" I glared at her and said "Nothing Pine Cone Face and you?" That seemed to piss her off. Good!

About half an hour after walking, we finally made it to Camp Half-Blood. We walked into Chiron's office and told him what happen. "Nico please take her to the infirmary and stay until she wakes up."  
>I knew better than to say No and nodded. I walked back outside and into the infirmary. I placed her on a bed when 2 Apollo Campers came in and gave her some nectar. She seemed to look better. I kept looking at her and thought 'Wow she's pretty'. I blushed even though I'm here alone and no one is around to see me I still blushed and hid my face. I looked at the clock and it read: 7:27p.m<p>

I was in the infirmary for about 20 minutes. Yeah it was around 6:30p.m when we found her. I stayed about an hour longer. I missed dinner… 'DAMN!' At least I wasn't hungry. I've had a long day I was getting tired. It was finally 10:45p.m when I wanted to go to my cabin. I walked back into Chiron's office and asked if I could take her in my cabin and he agreed.

I picked her up and took her in. I set her down on the extra bed. I took off my combat boots and shirt. I went and changed into some black basketball shorts and climbed in bed. It took an hour before I fell asleep.

Ellie's P.O.V

I woke up and remembered the encounter I had with the minotaur. I expected to feel grass, but instead I felt a soft pillow. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a room that was completely dark, the wall colors were Black, Red and Gray. I looked at where I was lying and I noticed that someone had the arms wrapped around me. What's going on? I looked at the person and remembered the face. It was the one guy who found me with the other 4 people.

I tried to see what time it was, but I was surrounded by darkness. I shook the person next to me and he just moved and started lightly snoring again. He had Jet Black hair and olive skin tone. His hair was so soft, Wait what am I saying? Ignore your thoughts!

I shook him and his eyes opened. He looked at me, My eyes met his, and we stayed like that for about 10 minutes. I then said "Where am I?"

He then replied "You're In the Hades Cabin at Camp-Half-Blood."

"What time is it?"I asked

He Looked at his watch "7:37 A.m"

He noticed his arms around me and took them away. He was blushing a lot.

He got up and walked into the other room and came back with a shirt on. Wait he wasn't wearing a shirt?

I got up and ran my finger through my hair.

I followed him as we went outside, he took me outside and started walking towards a mess hall. Awesome…

I was told to sit at the Hermes' Table. Great! More people I don't know! I don't even eat breakfast!

I kind of walked away after that. Nice stared at me and followed. "Hey where are you going?" He asked.

"I Don't Know, I just don't fit in over there. I feel out of place! I don't like breakfast anyway!" I said feeling very out of place!

"Look, you'll be fine. Come on we can go meet Chiron."

Skip To Dinner

I sat at Hermes' table again feeling out of place. I was sitting next to Conner and Travis. They were really annoying some times. I ate what I got and gave my offering to the Gods. It was time for the campfire sing along thing. I met up with Nico, Thing is we don't like singing. This guy with Black hair and Sea green eyes (Yes another one from the people who saved me) and two girls, one with spiky black hair and icy blue eyes and the other with long blonde hair and storm gray eyes. (Again Yes the people saving me)

The Girl with Icy blue eyes looked at Nico and me. We were sitting in the back row of the camp fire area, she said "Hi my name is Thalia, I guess you met Nico already A.K.A Death Breathe!"

Nico just looked away with an angry face, I decided I was gonna ask her why she called him that.  
>"Why do you call him that?"<p>

"Because he's the son of Hades, You know, Ruler of the Underworld?"

I then said, "So? How does that have anything to do woth that?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I don't know?"Thalia said.

"Hi My name Annabeth and this is Percy"The girl with blonde hair and the boy with sea green eyes.

Suddenly, I was the center of attention. I then saw the glowing figure over my head.

"All Hail Ellie Grey, Daughter of Athena"Chiron said and he bowed.

* * *

><p>So this is Not my best work i promise the next one with be better R&amp;R Oh and Percy and Annabet are 19 and Nico and Thalia and My OC are 14! Okay thanks Oh again R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
